


At least he didn't notice

by Charlw85



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlw85/pseuds/Charlw85
Summary: Buck and Eddie share a bed. Neither of them notice....Buddies PWP
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	At least he didn't notice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. I can't use it for my other stories, but I didn't want it to die in my Google drive. So here it is. Enjoy!!

Buck opens his eyes to a wall and plaid sheets that isn't immediately familiar. He's really warm, laying on his side and stomach, with something heavy behind and on top of him. Buck realizes that his dick is hard, pinned between him and the mattress. And the pillow smells so good, like safety and warm male….

Oh god. Eddie. He's in Eddie's bed. 

Buck tries to turn his head to confirm who's behind him. On Buck's pillow, Eddie is asleep. Eddie makes a growling sound, and pulls Buck closer to him with an arm that is wrapped around Buck's torso. Buck realizes that Eddie is also hard, with his cock pushed into Buck's thigh and his leg laying on top of Buck's leg. Eddie pulls Buck toward him again and pushed his dick into the curve of Buck's ass.

Oh God, that feels so good. Buck reflexively pushes his hips back, and is rewarded with another clenched teeth grunt from Eddie.

This is like the best nightmare, pinned by his sexy best friend, raring to go. If this was a dream, Buck wouldn't hesitate to roll them over and do every dirty thing to Eddie's body that he's imagined doing for the past year and a half.

But this isn't a dream, and there are really bad consequences to trying to fuck your straight best friend. Buck has to get up before he comes, grinding against a sleeping Eddie, who has no idea that he's hard and grinding against Buck. Buck is sure that he's crossing a friend line somewhere, and he can't betray Eddie again.

Buck manages to unhook Eddie's arm from his ribs, slide out of bed and get to the bathroom silently. He closes the door slowly and clicks the lock.

Buck looks at the mirror in panic. His skin feels tight and he needs to cum so badly, surrounded by the intoxicating maleness of Eddie. How many times has he thought about how Eddie's skin would feel under his palms? Hundreds of times maybe. He looks down at his hard cock in the mirror. Buck can imagine dark hair in mirror instead, Eddie on his knees, looking up at him while he kisses his dick through his underwear…

Buck spins around quickly. He can't think about his straight friend like that. It's so dirty good, but it's not ever going to happen, and why get sucked into things that will never happen?

Behind the door, Eddie has a dark blue button up shirt hanging up. Buck has seen Eddie wear it before, when he needs to dress up. It looks wrinkled, like it's been worn and hung up again. Buck leans over and smells it. It smells like Eddie, warm leather and campfire smoke. Maybe he wore it to something for a couple hours and hung it up to wear again. 

Buck leans his head on the door, pushes down his boxers and starts jacking his cock. He imagined being back in bed with Eddie. Eddie would push Buck's face into the pillows and pull his hips up so that he could prep Buck. Eddie wouldn't take a lot of time with prepping, he's too impatient. But Eddie would use his tongue and lips to open him -

Buck gasps as he cums, heat bursting through his body. Buck hears his toes crack as they curl with the force of his orgasm. He breathes through his nose, inhaling Eddie every time.

It might take minutes or hours for Buck to return to himself, and when he does, it's in a panic. Why did he smell the damn shirt? Did he shout during his orgasm? Oh God, did he cum on Eddie's shirt?

Buck looks down, and sees that, while he has splattered the door with his cum, he didn't get any on Eddie's shirt. Buck takes a deep breath. Thank God for small miracles.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Eddie wakes up hot, hard and with a face full of pillow, which smells faintly like Buck. He was having the most amazing dream. He had Buck pinned against a wall in his barracks in Afghanistan. It was a hot day, and both of them were sweaty, which was making the whole scene dirty and sexy. Bucks legs were wrapped around his waist, with his boots digging into Eddie's ass so deliciously. Eddie can taste Buck's sweat on his lips. Eddie was getting off on all of the leashed strength between them, being used for so much pleasure. 

Reality crashes on Eddie. Buck fell asleep in his bed last night. He looks around the room but finds no sign of Buck. 'He's not here now, thank God.' Did Buck know that Eddie was having a dirty dream? Did he leave in disgust?

Before Eddie can panic too much, he realizes that his shower is on. Buck is just taking a shower. He's still here, and comfortable enough to take a shower so he doesn't know that Eddie was hard and thirsty for him.

Oh God, Buck is in his shower. The same shower that Eddie often fucks his hand in, thinking about doing dirty things to Buck. Buck is naked and wet mere feet from him, with one flimsy door between Eddie and paradise.

Eddie doesn't even realise that his hand has wandered down to cup his hard cock through his shorts until he's pumped himself once. He's rock hard and leaking precum, wet and sticky. He groans and closes his eyes for a moment before they fly open. He cannot, absolutely cannot, masturbate with Buck in the room next to him. That has to be against some guy code. 

But the image of Buck in his shower, head bent, letting the water fall over him has Eddie slipping his hands into his shorts and setting a punishing rhythm in pumping his dick. Eddie can see how Buck's skin would glisten under the spray. Maybe Buck would let him reach around and play with him under the hot spray. And then maybe Buck would let him come over his ass, letting the water wash every away. 

Or maybe Buck would be behind him and jack him off. Eddie would last exactly 2.6 seconds in that situation, but it would the best 2.6 seconds in the history of showers. 

Or maybe Buck would arch his back and stick his ass out so that Eddie would rub his dick through his crack. The water should give enough lubrication to make it glide over Buck, his ass cheeks holding Eddie tightly -

Eddie grinds his teeth as he comes. And it's like he's hasn't come in ages because his orgasm goes on and on, just crashing onto him over and over again. He keeps moving his hand, drawing his orgasm out. He grips the pillow under his head with his left hand and his abs crunch together again as another jolt racks through him.

Eddie has cum all over his stomach and chest, and with Buck in his shower, he has no way to clean up. While looking around for something to clean up with, he realizes the shower has turned off. Eddie starts to panic a little. If Buck finds him like this, it will be so embarassing. It might ruin everything. The door handle juggles and fear whips through Eddie unlike anything before. 

Eddie rolls onto his stomach and closes his eyes just as the bathroom door opens. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Eddie is still asleep when Buck gets out of the shower. It seems that Eddie didn't notice anything weird this morning. Buck's sure that years in the army has left Eddie with the ability to be awakened easily, so it's a miracle that he hasn't been awoken by Buck's escapades. 

Buck grabs his jeans and shirt from atop of the dresser and goes back to the bathroom to get dressed. Then he silently walks over to the door, opens it, and makes his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

'At least he didn't notice anything,' Buck thinks.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Eddie cracks his eyes open when the bedroom door closes. He climbs out of bed, and looks at the wet spot on the sheets. He knows he is going to have to deal with it at some point, but he has more pressing things to do. He can change the sheets after Buck leaves. So he just throws the top bedding over the ruin sheets and goes to the bathroom. 

'At least he didn't notice anything,' Eddie thinks.


End file.
